


All I Want I Have

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have all they want and need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want I Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> Written for the 2014 advent challenge; masterlist and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/392757.html). This is day 17, slippers. Also written for lokifan who asked for Severus/Draco, long winter nights.

Draco wiggled his toes, enjoying the warmth of his new slippers. They'd arrived yesterday, but he couldn't have them until this morning, for Christmas. They were made by a local shoe smith with wool and leather supplied by local farmers. Or so Severus had said. All Draco had cared about at the time was the fact that he had slippers for the stone floors which were ice to his feet during the long winters. He settled deeper into the sofa with a smug smile and wiggled his toes again.

"I do wonder how I put up with you," Severus mused aloud as he entered from the kitchen, carrying a tray.

Draco narrowed his eyes and waved his wand. The tray left Severus hands with a huff of impatience from Severus and landed neatly on the coffee table.

"Food doesn't belong on the same surface as feet," Severus pointed out, unnecessarily. Draco knew that. But he had grown up in a house where everything was ruled and regulated by some kind of outdated mores that he had happily thrown off the moment he had left. Draco reveled in leaving his clothes on the floor and his shoes off center by the door; putting his feet on the coffee table and lounging in pajamas all day.

It was a wonder that Severus put up with him, really, since Severus lived his life in neat little lines and with a very strict idea of how things were to be, a product of teaching potions where everything had to have a place and then have a time.

Then again, looking over out of the corner of his eye, Draco considered that their contrast might be what kept them together. They had their shared interests and behaviours, but then there were the contrasts that kept Draco from being a complete slob and being constantly late, the contrasts the pulled Severus from his curse breaking work--a second career that he could do mostly from home and which allowed him to work under a pseudo name--to take a break.

Outside the wind hollowed and Draco pretended to shiver. "It's going to be another cold winter."

Severus hummed, putting a few of Draco's favorite cookies from the tin onto a plate. As he handed it over, he said, "The last time it was this cold this early in the season, I ended up snowed in until April."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And we are full stocked just in case?"

Severus snorted. "Always. Though I did make sure to order enough of these damn cookies to keep you happy."

"I was thinking more of making sure we have plenty of lube," Draco countered for no reason than he could. "After all, we'll have so many long winter nights ahead of us if we're to be snowed in."

Severus shook his head and sat back on the sofa next to Draco with his own little plate of cookies. After distributing the tea, Draco cuddled into Severus' side with a happy sigh. A blanket settled across their laps and Draco looked up at his lover. "Hypocrite."

Putting an arm around Draco's shoulders, Severus smirked. "Hush. Do as I say, not as I do."

Draco snorted and waved his wand to turn on the radio. The Weird Sister's cover of _All I Want For Christmas_ , the one they both hated, started playing and outside, it started snowing. Draco didn't mind. His feet were toasty warm, his lover was holding him, they had tea and biscuits, and a whole winter to be together. 

"Shut up," Severus hissed. "I can feel your smugness."

Draco smiled. "I think I have plenty to be smug for. After all, I have everything I want."

There was a long pause, but finally, Severus kissed Draco's temple and answered, "Yes, so do I. Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Severus."


End file.
